staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
07 stycznia 1979
thumb|left6.25 TTR, RTSS 6.55 TTR, RTSS 7.25 TTR, RTSS Nasze spotkania 7.55 Nowoczesność w domu i zagrodzie 8.10 Emerytury dla rolników - Poradnia (kolor) 8.20 Studio Sport + Telewizjada (kolor) 9.00 Teleranek oraz film "Przygody Czarnego Królewicza" (kolor) 10.20 Antena (kolor) 10.45 Republiki Radzieckie - Drogi Kirgizji (kolor) 11.45 Dziennik (kolor) 12.00 Rozmowy rolnicze (kolor) 12.30 Muzyka na zamku - program muzyczny (kolorr 13.00 Z kamerą wśród zwierząt - Z wizytą w Dvur Kralove (kolor) 13.20 "Stella Maria Rozewie" - film dokum. (kolor) 13.55 Klub Sześciu Kontynentów: "Leonarda i jej synowie" - II część programu o polsko-greckim bohaterze drugiej wojnie światowej Jerzym Szajowiczu, jego matce i braciach 14.45 Losowanie Dużego Lotka (kolor) 15.00 Zgadnij kim jestem? - teleturniej (kolor) 15.15 "Curro Jimenez" - odc. pt. "Zakładnicy" - film przygodowy prod. TV hiszp. (kolor) 16.40 Wielobój gwiazd 17.10 Studio Sport (kolor) 18.10 Na estradach świata: "Złota Freosta z Knokke" - progr. rozrywk. (kolor) 19.00 Wieczorynka (kolor) 19.30 Dziennik (kolor) 20.30 "Układ krążenia" - odc. VII (ostatni) pt. "Doktor Bognar" - film obyczajowy prod. TP (kolor) 21.55 Studio Sport (kolor) 22.10 Mała antologia kabaretu - Banda (kolor) thumb|left 9.50 Teatr Telewizji: Carl Zuckmayer - "Kapitan z Koepernick" (powt.) 11.25 Militaria, obronność, nowoczesność - Klub Oficerów Rezerwy 11.55 Pegaz - Niedzielne wydanie (kolor) 12.55 Wielka Gra - teleturniej (kolor) 13.45 Dla dzieci: "Czarodziejski ogród" (kolor) 14.30 Mówmy po polsku (powt.) 15.00 Studio Sport (kolor) 16.40 "Sąsiedzi" - komedia prod. ZSRR 18.00 Stereo i w kolorze - Koncert Zespołu Narodowego Filharmonii Narodowej pod dyr. Karola Teutscha (kolor) 19.30 Wieczór z Dziennikiem (kolor) 20.30 "San Remo '78" - cz. 1 progr. rozrwywk. TV włoskiej (kolor) 21.30 Twatrze teatru - Jerzy Radziwiłiwowicz 22.05 W Starym Kinie: "Narzeczona Frankensteina" - klasyczny horror prod. USA thumb|left 9.55 Divine Service: Christ Church, Anglican, St Lucia, Queensland. 12.00 Here It Is: Geoff Mahoney; Infantry Museum; Harbour Bridge; Wine Tasting; Gold Panning (Repeat). 12.30 Australian Beautiful Gardens: Suburban Mastery. Geoff Watson and his wife have made an area of great beauty out of a normal suburban block in Canberra (Repeat). 13.00 Asian Insight: Indonesia - Unity in Diversity. 15.40 Cricket: Fourth Test, 1978-79, Australia versus England, second day's plcy from Sydney Cricket Ground 18.45 So the Story Goes 18.55 Weather 19.00 News and Weekend Magazine 19.40 Ail Creatures Great and Srnaif 20.30 Royal Heritage 21.30 News and Weather 21.40 Hear Hear Hoffnung: Part 1 22.20 Cricket: Fourth Test, 1978-79, Highlights Aus tralia versus England, second day's play from Sydney Cricket Ground. 22.50 Close thumb|left 8.30 Test Pattern 10.30 You Say the Word 11.30 Insight 12.00 Point of View 12.10 Cartoon Corner 13.00 Daktari 13.50 Movie Matinee: TBA 16.00 Daniel Boone 17.00 Celebrity Concert 18.00 National News 18.30 People and Places 18.40 Wonderful World of Disney: Charlie Crow Foot and the Coati Mundi (G) 19.30 Sunday Night Movie: The Hawaians 21.50 The Unfinished Journey of Robert F. Kennedy 23.00 The Betty White Show 23.30 Station Close Kategoria:Ramówki Program 1 z 1979 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Program 2 z 1979 roku Kategoria:Ramówki ABC (Australia) z 1979 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Seven Network z 1979 roku